russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats TV
Secarats TV (Secarats Television) is a Philippine satellite and cable youth-oriented entertainment television channel and one of the three digital television channels created, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as a joint-venture and a partnership established through IBC, the main channel as the country's third leading television network and Secarats Talent Management Services, which is the line producer and production partner of the government-sequestered and the country's third leading TV network. The majority of the channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries via IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists in a supplemental programming for IBC 13 programs. Secarats TV operates 24/7, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. It is aimed at children at the age of 3-12 years old and teenagers at the age of 13-19 years old and above. Also, the Secarats Television, will be relegated as a line producer and production outfit to handle some entertainment programs and talents of IBC-13 after Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. was appoined to the network's management and IBC Board of Directors. The channel started its initial broadcast on October 2, 2017. Secarats TV is aired on Sky Cable Channel 18, Sky Direct Channel 30, Cignal Channel 45 nationwide and more than 100 provincial cable television providers nationwide. Background According to IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., the partnership and line producer of the network started developing the concept of a 24-hour all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel on cable, digital and satellite TV rolled into one. 'Launching' The channel was officially launched at the Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City on September 20, 2017. The event was attended by Angelina Cruz, Fenech Veloso and Giann Solante, with Secarats artists and talents, and IBC and Secarats management and executives. The event also provided a glimpse of its program lineup which includes the previous popular teleseryes, including Glory Jane, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Hulog ng Langit, You Light Up My Life and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the music video program Secarats Video which is also aired on DZTV TeleTrese every Saturday and evolved into a daily 30-minute program, and the re-runs of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (from PTV). Secarats TV started its commercial operations prior to its official launching on October 2, 2017 at 6:00pm, as a mix of digital and satellite with the first program, Glory Jane, the first IBC and Secarats-produced drama as the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title. This programming also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. Secarats TV also airs original programs, such as supplemental programming for shows aired on the main IBC network, including the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (Diliman High School era), which will feature a daily previous episodes, previous episodes after a week on Saturday before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC 13 after the PBA games and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13. Programming 'Dramas' *''Glory Jane'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (with disclamer before the show) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''You Light Up My Life'' (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (with disclamer before the show) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (Diliman High School era: 2017-present) (previous episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Reality shows' *''SM Little Stars'' (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) *''The Next P&S Model'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) - a reality model-based talent show for kids and teens, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser and modeling workshop for new discoveries. 'Game show' *''Fun House'' (Francis Magundayao era) (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) 'Variety shows' *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (re-run from PTV in 2011) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''On Stage @ Secarats'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) - showing the highlights from the centerstage and performance of IBC's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as mall shows and several events, featuring your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Music video' *''Secarats Video'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese on Saturdays) 'Entertainment news' *''Secarats News'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) - The weekly entertainment news program targets the youth audience especially elementary and high school students, featuring the latest weekly biz on the fresh entertainment news about the Secarats Artist Group in the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz that appeal to the younger crowd. Get to know the weekly news round-up from Secarats. Fenech Veloso will deliver the most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera, along with previews of IBC-13 programs with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia and fan features. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. 'Musical and TV Specials' *''Secarats Presents'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) - featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Segments' *''Secarats News Biz'' - features a minutely biz on the entertainment news about the Secarats Artist Group where the talents and performers, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting at the top of the hour. (Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Angelina Cruz). 2 to 4 minutes interstitals whether its updates or phone patch (on the phone via mobile phone) that will air every Monday to Sunday in between Secarats TV's top programs during primetime. *''Secarats Headliner'' - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. VJs and hosts *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) *Giann Solante (The Next P&S Model) *Angelina Cruz (SM Little Stars) *Joyce Abestano *Patrick Destura Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *04:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *05:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *06:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *07:00 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *07:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *08:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *09:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *10:00 am - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *10:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Video *12:00 nn - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *12:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *03:00 pm - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *04:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (replay) *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Glory Jane *06:45 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta *07:30 pm - Fun House *08:00 pm - You Light Up My Life *08:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit *09:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? *10:15 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) *11:00 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *11:45 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *12:00 am - Secarats Video *12:30 am - Fun House (replay) *01:00 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *03:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *with Secarats News Biz at 7 pm, 8 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm Saturday *04:00 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *07:45 am - Glory Jane marathon *11:30 am - You Light Up My Life marathon *03:15 pm - Hulog ng Langit marathon *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Secarats News (a weekly entertainment news program of Secarats TV, hosted by Fenech Veloso. It basically reports/updates on young stars and what are the latest hapenings in entertainment scene, prominently with Secarats artist and talents.) *06:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes after a week, before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC after the PBA) *07:15 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats *08:00 pm - The Next P&S Model (hosted by Giann Solante) *09:00 pm - Secarats Presents *11:00 pm - Glory Jane marathon *02:45 am - You Light Up My Life marathon *with Secarats News Biz at 7 pm, 8 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm Sunday *06:30 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *09:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *10:00 am - The Next P&S Model (replay) *11:00 am - Now Showing (replay) *01:00 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (fresh episodes) *02:00 pm - Glory Jane marathon *05:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) *06:30 pm - Secarats Video *07:00 pm - SM Little Stars (hosted by Angelina Cruz) *08:00 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? matathon *11:45 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats (replay) *12:30 am - Now Showing (replay) *02:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *03:00 am - TSAS (The Sudnay Afternoon Show) (replay) *with Secarats News Biz at 7 pm, 8 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm Channel lineup External links *Secarats TV on Facebook *Secarats TV on Twitter *Secarats TV on Instagram See also *Cover Photos *IBC-13 and Secarats launches a new 24/7 youth-oriented entertainment channel *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *Secarats Talent Management Services (a line producer and production partner of IBC) References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation